1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for carrying sporting equipment and devices that can be used for seating. In particular, the present invention relates to a wheeled carrier, which is particularly suitable for carrying a bag of hunting decoys, and which can be converted into a bench seat or a reclined seat configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Duck and goose hunting typically involves the use of numerous decoys that are spread out in a field or on open water by the hunter to attract the overflying ducks and geese. The decoys are often carried to the hunting site in large nylon mesh bags equipped with a drawstring for closing the bag and shoulder straps to facilitate carrying the bag. When these conventional decoy bags are fully loaded, they become quite heavy and difficult for a hunter to carry to the hunting site, particularly when a remote area is to be hunted that requires a substantial travel distance from the hunter""s vehicle.
Game carrying carts for transporting either the game or the equipment, such as decoys, are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,997 issued to James Jacob, discloses a hunting decoy blind and cart assembly that provides both a goose blind structure and a cart for carrying the hunter""s decoys. However, the cart in the ""997 patent is not equipped to carry a large bag of decoys and cannot be converted into a bench seat configuration to support one or two hunters while hunting. Moreover, the frame of the cart in the ""997 patent cannot be folded into a compact configuration for storage.
Another wheeled carrier for duck and goose decoys and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,212 issued to Gardner. The carrier of the ""212 patent is designed to carry individual decoys and the like, but is not particularly suitable for carrying a conventional decoy bag full of decoys. The frame of the carrier disclosed in the ""212 patent is collapsible to allow the carrier to be camouflaged in the field. The carrier disclosed in the ""212 patent cannot be converted into a seat for the hunter, and therefore, is more of a nuisance than a benefit to the hunter after reaching his hunting blind.
Thus, there is a need in the hunting and sporting equipment industries for an improved decoy carrier and seat assembly that can be converted from a transport configuration for carrying a bag full of decoys to a seat configuration for use by the hunter to sit on in his hunting blind.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wheeled carrier and seat assembly for hunting that solves the problems with the conventional wheeled carriers described above.
More specifically, the principal objects of the present invention are to provide a wheeled carrier having an adjustable frame structure that can be converted between a transport configuration, a seating configuration, and a compact storage configuration; to provide a device for carrying a bag of decoys that can be easily and quickly converted into a bench seat or a reclined seat at a hunting location; to provide a comfortable seat assembly for hunters; to provide an adjustable frame structure with adjustable hinge assemblies that can be locked in selected angular positions; and to provide a wheeled carrier equipped with a plurality of fastening straps for securing a decoy bag and an accessory bag to the carrier and for stabilizing the carrier in its bench seat configuration.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a combined wheeled vehicle and carrier assembly that is lightweight, economical to manufacture, efficient in use, capable of a long operating life, and particularly well suited for carrying hunting decoys and hunting accessories and for use as a seat while hunting.
In order to realize the objects and advantages set forth above, the Applicant has developed an improved carrier assembly for transporting a bag full of decoys that can be converted into a bench seat or a reclined seat for the hunter after reaching his hunting blind. The carrier has three planar frame structures connected to each other by hinge assemblies that can be locked in selected angular positions. The frame structures are adjustable relative to each other to a first angular position in which the carrier has a generally L-shaped transport configuration, a second angular position in which the carrier has a generally inverted U-shaped bench seat configuration, a third angular position in which the carrier has a reclined seat configuration, and a fourth angular position in which the carrier has a compact storage configuration. A pair of wheel assemblies are connected to one of the frame structures for supporting the carrier in its L-shaped transport configuration. A plurality of straps and mating couplers are connected to the frame structures and the decoy bag for attaching the decoy bag to the carrier. The straps and couplers are also used to stabilize the frame structures when the carrier is in its bench seat configuration.
The frame structures of the carrier are formed of tubular frames covered by a fabric material stretched over the frames. The fabric material provides support surfaces for the decoy bag when the carrier is in its L-shaped transport configuration, and a comfortable seating surface for the hunter when the carrier is in its seat configurations.
According to a broad aspect of the present invention, a combination wheeled carrier and seat assembly is provided, comprising: a first frame structure having a pair of laterally spaced sides and a supporting structure connected between the sides; a second frame structure having a pair of laterally spaced sides and being pivotally connected to a first end of the first frame structure by a first positioning means that allows selective positioning of the second frame structure between at least a folded storage position, an extended carrier position, and a seat-supporting position; a third frame structure having a pair of laterally spaced sides and being pivotally connected to a second end of the first frame structure opposite the first end thereof by a second positioning means; and a pair of wheel assemblies connected to the first frame structure adjacent to the second end thereof for supporting the frame structures for use as a wheeled carrier.
According to another broad aspect of the present invention, an improved wheeled carrier assembly is provided for transporting sporting equipment, comprising: a carrier having a plurality of generally planar frame structures connected to each other, the frame structures being adjustable relative to each other to a first angular position in which the carrier has a generally L-shaped transport configuration and a second angular position in which the carrier has a generally inverted U-shaped bench seat configuration; a pair of wheel assemblies connected to at least one of the frame structures for supporting the carrier in the L-shaped transport configuration; a first carrying bag adapted to be supported on the carrier; and a means for attaching the first carrying bag to at least one of the frame structures when the carrier is in the L-shaped transport configuration.
Numerous other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of the present invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modification in various obvious aspects without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description should be regarded as illustrative in nature and not restrictive.